Devices for controlling the light intensity of laser or light-emitting diodes generally comprise a current source which imposes the intensity of the current flowing through the diode according to the required light intensity.
Certain systems further comprise a regulation of the voltage applied across the diode to minimize the voltage drop across the current source. However, there remains a significant energy loss due to the current source which is in series with the diode.
It is thus needed to improve the energy performance of diode control devices.